


Incidenti di caccia

by Ellygattina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fever, Gen, wound
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellygattina/pseuds/Ellygattina
Summary: Tornati al motel dopo una caccia finita male, Dean si prende cura di Sam per tutta la notte combattendo intanto con la preoccupazione e il senso di colpa per quell'ennesima ferita che non è stato in grado di evitargli.*Questa storia avrebbe dovuto partecipare alla “First aid kit challenge” indetta gruppo fb Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.*(Storia presente anche su Efp con lo stesso nickname.)
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Incidenti di caccia

Dean, seduto accanto a uno dei letti nella stanza che avevano preso al motel con il volto e le braccia pieni di tagli e lividi non ancora curati, non riusciva a distogliere gli occhi dal fratello, che dormiva agitato con espressione sofferente.  
La caccia di quella sera era stata molto impegnativa, e nel rispedire all'inferno il demone che si aggirava in città, Sam si era guadagnato, oltre ai soliti danni di piccola e media entità che era appena riuscito a medicare, una profonda ferita al petto che a un certo punto gli aveva fatto temere seriamente di doverlo portare al più presto in ospedale nel cuore della notte con chissà quale scusa. Le diverse lesioni riportate da entrambi, infatti, difficilmente avrebbero potuto essere attribuite a cause normali e lo sceriffo locale era già fin troppo sospettoso nei loro confronti, dal momento che aveva scoperto in un tempo da record il loro ennesimo furto d'identità, e il fatto che avessero un arsenale non dichiarato nel portabagagli non li avrebbe certo aiutati.  
Ovviamente il maggiore dei Winchester era pronto a ben altro che qualche piccolo guaio con la giustizia pur di salvare la vita all'unico membro della sua famiglia rimasto, ma l'incolumità di Sam, per un tempo ancora da definire, sarebbe dipesa totalmente da lui e non era neanche pensabile che la polizia, dopo lo smacco ricevuto ore prima, avrebbe permesso loro di fuggire un'altra volta.  
Per fortuna però, quando ormai era sul punto di cedere e chiamare l'ambulanza anziché caricarlo di nuovo sull'Impala nel disperato tentativo di limitare i danni, era riuscito chissà come a fermare l'emorragia e medicare il taglio tirando un sospiro di sollievo. Gli sembrava fossero passate ore quando finalmente il sangue aveva smesso di scorrere permettendogli di ricucire quel brutto squarcio e coprirlo con una garza sterile, che aveva poi avvolto con cura intorno al petto.  
Sperava solo che la ferita non si riaprisse, dal momento che bastava un respiro leggermente più profondo per tingere appena la benda di altre minuscole goccioline rosse, ma ci avrebbe pensato se e quando fosse accaduto. Del resto, pur avendo già fatto tutto ciò che era in suo potere per aiutarlo, continuava a pensare che non sarebbe stata affatto una buona idea lasciarlo solo con i medici, se poteva evitarlo, dal momento che, con ogni probabilità, lo sceriffo avrebbe colto l'occasione per arrestare almeno lui appena qualcuno dell'ospedale gli avesse dato il via libera, impedendogli così di compiere il suo dovere di fratello maggiore.  
In caso di emergenza avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa, ma preferiva di gran lunga restargli accanto e proteggerlo da eventuali attacchi di demoni in una stanza che sapeva essere più sicura di qualunque altro luogo. Non era escluso infatti che ce ne fossero altri nei dintorni e l'ultima cosa che voleva era lasciar loro campo libero con Sam in quelle condizioni. Sarebbe stato un bersaglio fin troppo facile e si sentiva male al solo pensiero di ricevere in carcere la brutta notizia che “un folle” introdottosi in ospedale gli aveva tagliato la gola come minimo mentre lui era chiuso in una cella.  
L'ennesimo lamento appena accennato lo costrinse a focalizzarsi di nuovo sul presente, e in particolare sul difficoltoso tentativo di misurare la febbre al fratello, che sentendosi bloccare le braccia mentre era in preda a chissà quale incubo, cercava continuamente di sfuggire alla sua presa con il rischio di farsi male sul serio.  
A Dean piangeva il cuore a doverlo tenere fermo in quel modo, facendolo chiaramente agitare ancora di più dopo una medicazione tutt'altro che semplice, ma aveva bisogno di capire se bastava un potente antidolorifico o se, con maggiore probabilità, dovesse cercargli anche un antipiretico.  
Non sopportava infatti di vederlo soffrire così e il pensiero di essere stato lui a trascinarlo di nuovo nella caccia, che anni prima il fratello aveva cercato a tutti i costi di abbandonare, aumentava sempre di più, ad ogni minima dimostrazione di sofferenza, il gigantesco senso di colpa che lo attanagliava da quando aveva visto quella ferita. L'aveva sempre saputo, in fondo, che la vita del cacciatore non faceva per lui, ma il desiderio di riunire di nuovo la sua famiglia, l'unica cosa che aveva, era stato più forte di qualsiasi altra considerazione.  
Come poteva però continuare a difendersi con questa scusa mentre il suo amato fratellino si contorceva dal dolore davanti ai suoi occhi perché non era stato in grado di proteggerlo?  
Preoccupato e dispiaciuto per le conseguenze del suo gesto egoistico di andarlo a riprendere a Stanford, lanciò l'ennesima occhiata all'orologio sulla parete, sfilandogli poi il termometro.  
Come sospettava, la febbre era molto alta e non c'era da stupirsi che Sam fosse in un bagno di sudore e si agitasse di continuo, pronunciando nel sonno parole il più delle volte incomprensibili.  
Purtroppo Dean era certo che avessero esaurito il potente antidolorifico e antipiretico che usavano di solito nei casi più gravi, ma se ricordava bene, nelle loro esigue scorte dovevano esserci ancora degli altri analgesici in fiale, uno dei quali avrebbe forse contribuito ad abbassargli anche la temperatura.  
«Coraggio, Sammy, tra poco starai meglio» lo rassicurò inutilmente facendogli una lieve carezza sulla fronte aggrottata prima di cercare la medicina più adatta nella cassetta del pronto soccorso decisamente sguarnita che aveva di fianco.  
Secondo i loro programmi, dopo la caccia sarebbero dovuti entrare di nascosto in una clinica che avevano adocchiato lì vicino e rifornire le scorte prima di partire, ma dovendo fare tutto da solo nell'orario in cui le strade erano maggiormente pattugliate dalla polizia, non era sicuro che fosse una buona idea. Le forze dell'ordine delle varie città, infatti, erano tutte in allerta negli ultimi tempi per l'aumento di crimini apparentemente inspiegabili per chiunque ignorasse l'esistenza dei demoni, e questo voleva dire che per due ricercati come loro era diventato un grosso problema procurarsi il necessario per le situazioni di emergenza.  
Per loro fortuna però, ancora per quella volta, erano rimaste un paio di fiale di una medicina adatta e Dean si augurò che bastassero a permettergli di caricare in macchina Sam il giorno dopo e lasciare rapidamente la città in cerca di un luogo più favorevole, in cui risolvere in qualche modo anche il problema della cassetta.  
Girandosi di nuovo verso il letto con l'occorrente per una flebo in mano, incrociò per caso gli occhi lucidi e stanchi del fratello appena svegliatosi e subito, con un misto di pena e sollievo, si chinò su di lui rassicurandolo e chiedendogli stupidamente come si sentisse.  
«Acqua» sussurrò per tutta risposta il ragazzo con un filo di voce senza neanche dar segno di averlo sentito e il fratello maggiore, tornato improvvisamente al suo ruolo di medico improvvisato, si affrettò ad avvicinargli un bicchiere alle labbra screpolate, raccomandandogli di fare piano.  
«Ti do subito l'antidolorifico, va bene?» gli disse poi dolcemente dopo averlo riadagiato tra le coperte con la massima delicatezza, sperando di alleviarne in fretta i tormenti. Tra il taglio al petto, le botte prese durante lo scontro e i normali dolori causati dalla febbre, infatti, anche il minimo movimento sembrava costargli fin troppo e Dean maledisse tra sé, per l'ennesima volta, il demone responsabile di tutto questo. Se soltanto avesse potuto medicarlo sotto l'effetto di un potente analgesico, che di certo avrebbe reso più sopportabile per entrambi la dolorosa operazione, a quell'ora si sarebbe già sentito meglio, ma la gravità della ferita non l'aveva permesso e il ragazzo non voleva neanche pensare a quanto il fratello dovesse aver sofferto prima di perdere i sensi tra le sue braccia mentre finiva di bendarlo.  
L'unica risposta che ottenne però fu un lieve sospiro, in seguito al quale Sam, ormai del tutto privo di forze e a malapena consapevole di cosa stesse succedendo, gli permise di sistemargli la flebo senza opporre la minima resistenza. Era una fortuna che il padre, anni prima, avesse insegnato a entrambi come fare e i due avevano perso il conto, ormai, di tutte le volte che si erano salvati a vicenda in quel modo.  
Terminata anche quest'ultima incombenza, Dean gli prese delicatamente una mano per dargli qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi in attesa che la medicina facesse effetto, per poi rimanere immobile al suo fianco a vegliarlo, dimenticandosi a lungo delle proprie ferite.  
Era troppo impegnato infatti ad assistere il fratello, soffrendo con lui ad ogni smorfia o lamento e cambiandogli di tanto in tanto l'asciugamano fresco sulla fronte finché questi, diverse ore dopo, non fu in grado di sopportare in qualche modo il breve tragitto fino alla macchina, dove si abbandonò subito sul sedile del passeggero con gli occhi chiusi e tutti i segni di uno sforzo eccessivo nonostante Dean l'avesse portato lì praticamente di peso, addormentandosi di nuovo quasi all'istante.  
Il maggiore dei Winchester si preoccupò da morire in un primo momento, iniziando a chiamarlo e scuoterlo inutilmente per cercare di strapparlo a quell'improvviso torpore, ma il respiro di Sam si fece presto più calmo e regolare e il ragazzo, capendo in un attimo di lucidità che la situazione non doveva essere troppo grave se riusciva a riposare tranquillo, decise di concentrarsi sulla necessità di trovare un luogo più sicuro per riprendersi entrambi dalle ferite, senza però smettere di girarsi nella sua direzione a intervalli regolari per essere sicuro di intervenire tempestivamente al minimo accenno di problemi di qualsiasi tipo. Per fortuna Sam sembrava stare meglio rispetto a qualche ora prima, ma era chiaro che soffrisse ancora e questo a Dean non andava proprio giù.  
Come tutte le altre volte in cui era stato costretto a occuparsi del fratello ferito e febbricitante, non poté quindi impedirsi di domandarsi a più riprese, nella completa solitudine di un viaggio senza chiacchiere né musica, se e come avrebbe potuto proteggerlo dai pericoli quotidiani del loro lavoro, ma purtroppo, arrivato in una piccola cittadina che giudicò essere abbastanza lontana dalla precedente, non aveva ancora trovato una soluzione. Poteva solo continuare a comportarsi come aveva sempre fatto, augurandosi di riuscire, d'ora in poi, a evitargli almeno i danni più gravi, ma intanto quella sera si sarebbe messo d'impegno per procurarsi di nuovo un'abbondante scorta di medicinali di tutti i tipi. Vista la fortuna che avevano ultimamente, era meglio non ridursi mai più in condizioni così disastrose o non poteva garantire di reggere ancora il colpo.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per essere arrivati fin qui! In realtà la storia non mi convince del tutto ma non volevo rischiare di peggiorare le cose continuando a riscrivere pezzi. Sono ancora alle prime armi con l'hurt/confort, quindi non ho idea di cosa sia venuto fuori (soprattutto in campo medico, visto che ho fatto tutt'altri studi), ma spero che il risultato sia almeno decente. Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, se vi va, e grazie a tutti per gli eventuali consigli che mi aiuteranno a migliorare e per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo. <3  
Come ho scritto nell'introduzione, la storia avrebbe dovuto partecipare all'iniziativa “First aid kit challenge” indetta dal gruppo fb [Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart](https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425), quindi vi lascio sotto anche il prompt e gli oggetti che l'hanno ispirata (anche se in realtà non ho usato solo quelli ma dettagli XD). Mi raccomando, ringraziate anche l'admin e i membri del gruppo se la fic vi è piaciuta, perché senza di loro non sarebbe probabilmente mai nata. ;)  
Se a qualcuno interessa, ho fondato tempo fa un gruppo facebook principalmente su Fairy Tail ed Edens Zero, ma anche sugli anime e manga in generale. Se volete conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime opere, saremo ben felici di accogliervi [qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks). Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :)  
Penso di non avere altro da aggiungere, quindi per ora vi saluto augurandovi una buona serata e buona settimana.  
Bacioni e alla prossima!  
Ellygattina

  
Prompt: Lo vedeva soffrire e non sopportava di vederlo così. Doveva assolutamente riuscire a fargli passare tutto quel dolore.

  
Oggetti: Garza sterile, termometro, antidolorifico.


End file.
